Get It Right
Get It Right '''to własna piosenka Glee, którą możemy usłyszeć w odcinku "Original Song" z sezonu drugiego. Została napisana i zaśpiewana podczas '''2011 Midwest Show Choir Regional Championship przez Rachel Berry ( Brittany Pierce i Tina Cohen-Chang jako chórek)' Rachel długo szukała inspiracji do napisania swojej piosenki na zawody. Quinn Fabray zainspirowała Rachel, mówiąc, że jeśli nadal będzie naciskać na to aby Finn do niej wrócił to nigdy jej się to nie uda. ("''would never get it right.") Get It Right otwiera listę piosenek przygotowanych przez New Directions na zawody regionalne. Rachel zadedykowała tę piosenkę Finnowi. Gdy Rachel śpiewa, w pewnym momencie odwraca się aby spojrzeć na Finna . Oryginalny Tekst i Tłumaczenie Rachel Berry: What have I done //Co ja zrobiłam? I wish I could run //Chciałabym móc uciec Away from this ship going under //Z dala od tego tonącego statku Just trying to help //Starając się tylko pomóc Hurt everyone else //Raniłam wszystkich Now I feel the weight of the world //Teraz czuję ciężar świata Is on my shoulders //Na moich ramionach What can you do //Co możesz zrobić when your good isn't good enough //Kiedy twoja dobroć nie jest wystarczająco dobra And all that you touch, tumbles down //I wszystko czego dotkniesz obraca się w ruinę ' 'Cause my best intentions' //Bo moje najlepsze intencje Keep making a mess of things //Tylko robią bałagan I just wanna fix it somehow //Chcę to tylko jakoś naprawić But how many times will it take //Lecz ile czasu to zajmie Oh, how many times will it take for me //Oh, ile czasu mi to zajmie To get it right //Aby się udało To get it right //Aby się udało Can I start again //Czy mogę zacząć jeszcze raz? With my faith shaken //Z moją zachwianą wiarą Rachel z Tiną i Brittany: Cause I can't go back and undo this //Bo nie mogę cofnąć tego co zrobiłam Rachel: I just have to stay //Muszę po prostu zostać And face my mistakes //I zmierzyć się z moimi błędami Rachel z Tiną i Brittany: But if I get stronger and wiser //Lecz jeśli będę silniejsza i mądrzejsza I'll get through this //Przebrnę przez to What can you do //Co możesz zrobić when your good isn't good enough //Kiedy twoja dobroć nie jest wystarczająco dobra And all that you touch, tumbles down //I wszystko czego dotkniesz obraca się w ruinę ' 'Cause my best intentions' //Bo moje najlepsze intencje Keep making a mess of things //Tylko robią bałagan I just wanna fix it somehow //Chcę to tylko jakoś naprawić But how many times will it take? //Lecz ile czasu to zajmie Oh, how many times will it take for me? //Oh, ile czasu mi to zajmie Rachel: To get it right //Aby się udało So I throw up my fist //Więc zacznę uderzać pięściami Throw a punch in the air //Wzniosę pieść w powietrze And accept the truth //Zaakceptuję prawdę That sometimes life isn't fair //Że życie czasami nie jest sprawiedliwe Rachel z Tiną i Brittany: Yeah, I'll send out a wish //Tak, wyślę życzenie Yeah, I'll send up a prayer //Tak, wyślę modlitwę Rachel: And finally someone will see //I ostatecznie ktoś zobaczy How much I care //Jak bardzo mi zależy New Directions (Dziewczyny): What can you do //Co możesz zrobić when your good isn't good enough //Kiedy twoja dobroć nie jest wystarczająco dobra Rachel z New Directions (Dziewczyny): All that you touch, tumbles down //I wszystko czego dotkniesz obraca się w ruinę Oh, my best intentions //Bo moje najlepsze intencje Keep making a mess of things //Tylko robią bałagan I just wanna fix it somehow //Chcę to tylko jakoś naprawić But how many times will it take? //Lecz ile czasu to zajmie Rachel z Tiną i Brittany: Oh, how many times will it take? //Oh, ile czasu to zajmie Rachel: To get it right //Aby się udało To get it right //Aby się udało Ciekawostki *To czwarta piosenka skomponowana przez Rachel. Pierwszą była "My Headband", drugą "Only Child", a trzecią "Back in My Arms(wycięta z odcinka "Original Song"). *Finn wygląda na zahipnotyzowanego, gdy Rachel śpiewa tę piosenkę. *Rachel napisała tę piosenkę według wskazówek, których Finn Hudson udzielił jej wcześniej. *To drugia solówka, którą Rachel wykonywała na zawodach, Pierwszą była "Don't Rain on My Parade" podczas "Sectionals" *Oficjalnie utwór razem z Rachel w chórku śpiewa Tina Cohen-Chang i Brittany Pierce , jednak w pewnym momencie zamiast Brittany możemy zobaczyć w tle śpiewającą Mercedes Jones. Filmy thumb|left|250px thumb|right|250 px Galeria Getit.jpg S02E16-rachel.jpg Rachelberry.jpg Rachelberrry.jpg Rachel.jpg Rachedl..jpg Getitr.jpg Get.jpg Berry.jpg RachGET.gif Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 2 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Własne Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane podczas Zawodów Regionalnych Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Original Song